We Used To Be
by Kwon Ara
Summary: Apakah semua itu bisa terulang lagi? Melakukan semua hal bodoh yang selalu kita lakukan dulu. Apa semuanya masih terasa sama? Bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi? Sebelum dia datang dan merubah segalanya/GS/Baekhyun/Chanyeol/DLDR!/RNR/[HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

_**WE USED TO BE**_

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kris Wu

Huang ZiTao

Genre: HighSchoolLife, Friendship, Angst

Rated: T

Author: Innocentpervert

Warn: GS, OOC, Typo

Desclimer: Semua cast di sini hanyalah milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Plot dan cerita murni milik saya. Dilarang Plagiarisme! REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO*bbuingbbuing* Don't like? DON'T READ! Read and Review please :3

* * *

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku punya 3 orang sahabat, mereka adalah Kris—Naga-jelek-Wu, Park—Raksasa-bodoh-Chanyeol dan satu-satunya yeoja yang tahan bersahabat denganku Huang-panda-centil-Zitao.

Kris sebenarnya adalah sepupuku, sejak kecil dia memang sudah tinggal di rumahku sehigga kami sudah lama dekat. Beda lagi dangan Chanyeol. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah berteman selama sebelas tahun. Aku selalu senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan pertama kami. Pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol adalah yang paling konyol . Bagaimana tidak? Aku melihatnya sedang meringkuk di dekat taman di area komplek rumahku. Karena tidak tega, aku pun menghampirinya. Dia sedang menangis dengan ingus yang bertengger di antara hidung dan bibirnya. Hal yang menyebabkan ia menangis adalah tak ada satu pun anak yang mau bermain dengannya karena tubuhnya yang memang tak sebanding dengan anak seusia kami dan terlebih dia juga anak baru di daerah sini.

Chanyeol kecil tidaklah setampan sekarang. Saat kecil Chanyeol kerap kali diejek monster karena mata bulat dan kupingnya yang sedikit lebar. Oh, jangan lupakan juga perut gendut dan tingginya yang melebihi batas anak seusia kami.

Aku merasakan bagaimana sakitnya menjadi Chanyeol ketika hanya aku dan Kris yang mau berteman dengannya. Tak ada yang mau bermain dengannya. Chanyeol kecil tidak lah seceria sekarang. Ia lebih cenderung diam, bahkan jika ditanya pun dia hanya mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya saat itu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersikeras menurunkan berat badannya. Aku melihat seberapa besar keinginan Chanyeol untuk berubah sampai ia bisa seperti ini sekarang. Tak seperti anak pada umumnya yang bebas menghabiskan berapa batang cokelat ataupun permen, Chanyeol malah harus makan sayur-sayuran yang menjadi musuh bagi kami. Belum lagi olahraga rutin yang lumayan berat.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Tao yang baru ku kenal empat tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Tao baru saja pindah dari China ke Korea dan bahasa koreanya belum terlalu lancar. Karena itu pula lah Tao menjadi bahan ejekan di sekolah. Aku tidak pernah suka melihat seseorang diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi jika yang mengolok-oloknya tidak lah lebih sempurna. Mereka hanyalah segerombolan gadis manja yang bisanya hanya menghabiskan uang orang tuanya dan memamerkan wajah mereka yang sudah diotak-atik oleh para ahli kecantikan itu.

Tanpa rasa takut aku membela gadis bermata panda itu. Karena berusaha membelanya, aku malah ikut menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka tapi tak sedikit pun aku merasa terintimidasi. Lagipula, aku tidak merasa salah. Mau mereka melaporkan aku ke pihak guru pun aku tidak takut. Sejak itulah aku dan Tao berteman. Ah iya, dua tahun belakangan ini Tao dan Kris sudah berpacaran.

Tangisan dan tawa, kesedihan dan kebahagiaan, hinaan dan pujian, susah maupun senang sudah kita lewati bersama. Mereka semua selalu ada di sisiku. Mereka sangat memahamiku lebih dari aku memahami diriku sendiri. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tidak ada. Yang jelas, aku tak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

_Innocentpervert proudly present_

_._

_._

_WE USED TO BE_

_._

_._

_._

Suara ketukan pelan terdengar dari tangan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku teras rumahnya. Sesekali ia mengecek handphone yang ia taruh persis di sampingnya. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada gerbang rumahnya. Raut mukanya seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Beberapa kali ia mendengus kesal sambil mengecek arloji putih yang melingkar dengan indah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Di mana raksasa bodoh itu?" gerutunya kesal

"Argghhh aku bisa telat kalau begini," lanjutnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Karena bosan, ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di teras rumahnya. Gerutuannya semakin menjadi-jadi ditambah dengan langkah kakinya yang sedikit membanting ke lantai. Ia ingin segera pergi ke sekolah, tapi sudah tidak ada bus jam segini. Harapan terakhirnya hanya 'raksasa bodoh' nya itu. Tak lama suara derungan motor terdengar dari balik pagar rumahnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung menyambar pagar itu dan membukanya. Seorang namja terlihat melepas helm yang ia pakai dan tersenyum bodoh ke arah gadis itu.

"Ya! Kita ini hampir terlambat karena kau lama sekali dan kau masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum ke arahku?" ucap gadis itu sembari menaiki motor tersebut.

"Maaf tuan putri, ada panggilan alam yang darurat tadi," ucapnya sambil memakai lagi helm nya itu.

"Hhhh… terserah kau saja lah. Cepat jalan, Paaark. Aku tidak mau membersihkan toilet karena terlambat," ucap yeoja itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak namja yang ada di depannya. Tanpa menjawab apapun, namja itu segera melesat, membelah keramaian kota Seoul.

Sepertinya mereka sedang beruntung hari ini, mereka tidak kena hukum karena sudah terlambat. Pasalnya, hari ini para guru sedang ada rapat besar-besaran sehingga mereka dibebaskan dari hukuman.

"Huaaaa~ sepertinya kali ini kita beruntung," ucap yeoja itu sembari turun dari motor.

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang, kalau aku—"

"Ya ya ya aku tahu. Kalau kau itu pembawa keberuntungan, kan? Sayangnya aku tidak percaya," potong yeoja itu dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan namja itu di belakangnya.

Begitulah kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari, mengejek satu sama lain tanpa pernah ada yang sakit hati sedikitpun. Pertemuan bodoh mereka belasan tahun lalu yang membuat keduanya bersahabat hingga sekarang.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!" teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun sembari mengunci motornya.

"Baekhyun tung—"

Kalimatnya terhenti saat seorang yeoja lewat di hadapannya. Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Mata lelaki jangkung itu seketika membulat, pandangannya mengikuti ke mana arah yeoja itu berjalan. Merasa tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun membalikan badannya ke arah sahabatnya yang kini sedang membeku di samping motornya.

"Hei Yoda! Kau sedang apa? Cepat kemari!" teriak Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol tak bergeming sedikitpun dari teriakan 3 oktaf milik Baekhyun. Karena penasaran, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan mencari tahu apa penyebab 'beku'nya Chanyeol . Seketika Baekhyun tertawa keras di samping Chanyeol.

"Baek! Kenapa kau tertawa?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sebal.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau mau begini terus? Melihatnya dari jauh sambil memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu," Baekhyun tertawa lagi.

"Ya! Bukannya membantu sahabat tampanmu ini, kau malah mengejek seperti itu," ucap Chanyeol kesal sambil berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau jadi tampan, eoh? Hei yoda! Kenapa aku ditinggal?" Baekhyun berlari kecil mengejar Chayeol.

"Channie….karena aku adalah sahabat yang baik. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu," ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan mundur di depan Chanyeol.

Seketika Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Really? You're not kidding me, right_?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_Do I look like that?_" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia langsung memeluk yeoja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Yaaa! Kau mau aku mati, hah? Aku tidak bisa bernafaaaas," teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Baekhyun-ah," ucap Chanyeol senang sambil melompat lompat menjauhi Baekhyun.

'_Dia benar-benar sudah gila'_ batin Baekhyun.

—

Suara dentingan piano mengalun dengan indah di seantero ruangan. Harmoni yang tercipta mampu membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya terenyuh karena melodinya yang indah. Jari-jemari lentik milik gadis berambut coklat itu dengan lihainya menari-nari di atas tuts hitam dan putih. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang gadis yang dengan anggun memamerkan suaranya. Nyanyian indah terdengar dari bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Di sana juga terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah menikmati 'mini konser' tersebut. Tapi, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan si pemain piano itu, yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun—sahabatnya. Ia lebih memperhatikan sosok yang berada tepat di sebelah Baekhyun, yaitu Kyungsoo. Suara indahnya mampu membuat pemuda bermarga Park tersebut terpana. Setidaknya sudah lima belas menit pemuda itu termangu dengan wajah bodohnya di depan dua gadis itu.

_/20 menit sebelumnya/_

"_Baek, kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Chanyeol gusar._

"_Hmm…." jawab Baekhyun itu singkat. Sejak tadi gadis itu sibuk memoles matanya dengan eyeliner kesayangannya itu._

"_Ya! Manusia eyeliner, jawab aku!" _

_Tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Chanyeol, gadis itu masih saja sibuk dengan 'kekasihnya' itu._

"_Baekhyunie~ Kau harus berhenti menggunakan benda itu. Kalau matamu itu sipit, ya sudah terima saja," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil eyeliner itu dari tangan Baekhyun._

"_Ya! Bisa tidak kau berhenti menggangguku? Kau tenang saja ini pasti akan berjalan dengan mulus," ucap Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya._

_Chanyeol tetap memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak yakin._

" _Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau ini mau dibantu atau tidak?" ucap Baekhyun ketus._

"_Ehehehe iya Baek iya, aku percaya denganmu," ujar Chanyeol diiringi tawa bodohnya._

"_Cepat kembalikan eyeliner-ku!" ujar Baekhyun sambil merebut eyelinernya._

_Tak lama pintu besar di sudut ruangan itu terbuka dan sosok yang mereka tunggu muncul dari balik pintu itu. Mata Chanyeol tak lepas dari orang itu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka—ke arah Baekhyun tepatnya. Layaknya yeoja seumurannya saat mereka bertemu, mereka berdua berpelukan dan tertawa kecil sesaat. Chanyeol tetap terpaku pada yeoja yang satu itu. Dan mereka akhirnya memulai 'mini konser' mereka itu._

_/back to the real time/_

"Hei…kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Mini konser mereka sudah berhenti sejak lima menit yang lalu tapi dia masih saja memasang wajah yang benar-benar bodoh. Catat itu benar-benar bodoh.

"Ah, ne?" Chanyeol mulai tersadar dan memasang wajah yang lebih bodoh lagi dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menepuk wajahnya ketika melihat sahabatnya yang super duper idiot itu.

"Bagaimana penampilanku dan Baekhyun tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Penampilan tadi? Daebak! Tadi itu benar-benar bagus, apalagi suaramu," ujar Chanyeol.

"Jadi aku tidak bagus, hm?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau juga hebat Baek, tapi Kyungsoo lebih hebat," ujar Chanyeol tanpa beban.

Tanpa membalas apa-apa Baekhyun langsung melempar tatapan mematikan ke arah Chanyeol.

"E-eh, tapi kau juga benar-benar bagus Baek, hehehe" ujar Chanyeol takut.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie, aku pergi dulu ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini," ujar Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun

"Ah, ne. Gomawo kau sudah mau datang," ekspresi wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah 180 derajat saat berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sama-sama."

"Eh Kyung, dua hari lagi aku dan Chanyeol ada ujian matematika. Apa kau mau membantu kami?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Waaaah, baiklah," kata Kyungsoo.

"Besok kita belajar di rumahku saja," usul Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," ujar Baekhyun.

"Ne," ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

"Chanyeol-a, aku duluan ne?" ujar Kyungsoo diiringi dengan senyuman ke arah Chanyeol.

" N-ne" ujar Chanyeol kikuk

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya. Setelah pitu tertutup Chanyeol langsung melompat-lompat sambil berteriak histeris.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! BAEKHYUN KAU LIHAT ITU KAN? TADI BUKAN MIMPI KAN? KYUNGSOO BERBICARA DAN TERSENYUM PADAKU BAEEEKK!" teriak Chanyeol histeris.

"Ya ya ya~ sudah kubilang kan? Kau harus menurut saja apa kataku" ucap Baekhyun bangga.

—

Seorang gadis terlihat sedang serius dengan buku dihadapannya. Belajar bersama yang tadi ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil—setidaknya untuk Baekhyun begitu. Karena sejak awal mereka datang, mereka hanya belajar berdua dan baekhyun hanya menjadi 'patung' di sana. Tapi tak apa lah. Setidaknya iya sedikit merasa senang ketika melihat betapa bahagia sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah Chanyeol tadi, taklupa dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat beberapa kali terdapat semburat merah di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

Tak lama handphone-nya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Baekhyun meliriknya sebentar kemudian kembali fokus dengan deretan angka dan rumus di bukunya. Pasti dari Raksasa tukang pamer gigi itu. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol memang selalu mengirim pesan kepada Baekhyun. Entah itu yang penting atau tidak.

Baru saja ia selesai mengerjakan dua soal, handphone-nya kembali berbunyi. Baekhyun tetap mengabaikannya. Saat gadis itu hendak mengerjakan soal berikutnya, handphone-nya berbunyi lagi dan kali ini bunyi dari handphone-nya tak berhenti. Ia mendengus kesal kemudian mengambil benda tipis itu.

_38 messages from Park-Stupid-Chanyeol_

"Aigoo, dasar namja gila," ujar Baekhyun sambil membuka pesan dari Chanyeol.

'_Byunnnnnnnn! Besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu ya. Kereta kencanaku sudah ku sewakan kepada orang lain hehehehe'_

'_Isssh, kau pasti marah ya? Jangan marah lah, rabbit *bbuingbbuing* Tadi waktu aku mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, aku mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama besok dan dia setuju hehehehe :3 Jangan marah yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Jebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'_

'_Maksudku jibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallll!'_

'_Aish sialan, debal maksudku'_

'_ASTAGA MAKSUDKU JEBAL! ADA APA DENGAN JARIKU INI? AH TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK AKU TERKENA KUTUKAN! ANDWAYOOOO!'_

'_HUAAAAAAAAA BAEK! AKU BENAR-BENAR TERKUTUK! MAKSUDKU ANDWAE BUKAN ANDWA! IBU PERI TOLONG AKU! JAUHKAN AKU DARI KUTUKAN NISTA INI!' _

'_KENAPA AKU MENGETIK MENGGUNAKAN CAPS LOCK? APA AKU BENAR-BENAR TERKUTUK? TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! BAEK BAWA AKU KE NARNIA! AKU HARUS BERTEMU HARRY POTTER!'_

'_EH MEMANGNYA HARRY POTTER ADA DI NARNIA YA?'_

'_YA! BALAS PESANKU!'_

'_JANGAN BILANG KAU BENAR-BENAR MARAH'_

'_Baekkie~~~ Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf'_

'_Baek balas pesanku'_

'_b'_

'_y'_

'_u'_

'_n'_

'_byun'_

'_b'_

'_a'_

'_e'_

'_k'_

'_h'_

'_y'_

'_u'_

'_n'_

'_baekhyun'_

'_Byun baekhyun'_

'_rabbit'_

'_manusia eyeliner'_

'_huaaaaaaaaaaaa baekhyun balaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas'_

'_balas pesanku, Baek Jebal'_

'_baekhyuniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee'_

'_Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku.'_

'_astaga baekhyun, aku minta maaf'_

'_Baekhyun maafkan aku'_

'_Baekhyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun'_

'_Baekhyun-ah, mianhae'_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh. Kemudian jari-jari lentiknya mengetik balasan untuk Chanyeol.

_To: Park-Stupid-Chanyeol_

_Hei namja gila-_- Bagaimana bisa typo menjadi kutukan, eoh? Jarimu saja seukuran dengan jari raksasa, wajar saja kalau kau typo-_- _

_Sejak kapan Harry Potter ada di Narnia, Park Chanyeol? Astaga, kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan raksasa sepertimu sih? _

_Aku tidak marah, dasar bodoh. Aku sedang belajar karena tadi kau dan Kyungsoo malah asik berdua dan sekarang kau malah menggangguku belajar. kalau nilaiku jelek, kau yang tanggung jawab! (w 'A')w_

_Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, besok aku berangkat dengan si naga jelek. Tapi kalau dia bersama si Panda, paling aku naik bus. Sudah ya aku mau belajar dulu. _

_JANGAN SMS LAGI! _

Setelah membalas pesan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung mematikan handphonenya dan kembali belajar. Entah Baekhyun sadari atau tidak, keputusannya membiarkan Chanyeol menjemput Kyungsoo besok akan mempengaruhi persahabatan mereka yang sudah terbangun selama belasan tahun itu.

—

"Gara-gara dua raksasa sialan itu aku jadi terlambat ,kan! Huaaaaaa, menyebalkan sekali aku harus membersihkan toilet."

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah menggerutu sambil menggosok-gosok wastafel dengan asal. Tak jarang sumpah serapah terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Rambut coklatnya terikat tak beraturan, seragam yang ia gunakan pun sudah tidak karuan. Walaupun dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang terlambat, dia tetap saja menggerutu. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya? Mengingat Baekhyun adalah salah satu yeoja populer, semua orang yang masuk ke toilet melihanya dengan tatapan aneh. Sial sekali dia hari ini. Baekhyun mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mungkin benar kata Chanyeol. Lihat saja, tanpa 'raksasa'nya, Baekhyun tertimpa sial sekarang.

Tadi malam ia terlalu asik belajar sampai akhirnya ia bangun terlambat. Karena ia ketinggalan bus, Baekhyun terpaksa menunggu bus selanjutnya karena Chanyeol berangkat dengan Kyungsoo dan Kris sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali tanpa membangunkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mengecek arloji yang bertengger di lengan kirinya. Waktu hukmannya sudah habis. Tanpa basa basi kepada guru yang sedaritadi mengawasinya, Baekhyun langsung melesat menuju kelasnya.

"Lihat saja nanti di kelas, habis kau Park Chanyeol," ucapnya sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

TBC or END?

* * *

a/n: Hai hai hai :D kembali lagi cerita baru.

Dengan adanya cerita ini, berarti bertambahlah hutang fanfic saya

Maaf nih belum bisa lanjutin iOS Tugas-tugas sekolah saya sih sebenarnya sudah selesai, tapi saya lagi bener-bener kehilangan mood buat nulis yang bergenre romance gitu deh._.

Akhir-akhir ini mood saya bener-bener lagi hancurT.T 'We used to be' ini berdasarkan kisah nyata saya yang di beberapa bagiannya saya rubahT.T Kemungkinan besar saya bakal fokusin ff ini dulu. Kalau mood saya udah balik, saya janji deh bakal cepet-cepet lanjutin iOS sama What Should I Do.

Di chap ini masih adem ayem aja, mungkin di chap depan angstnya baru muncul :3 saya gak janji ini bakal happy ending yaT.T soalnya saya sendiri gak tau apa masalah ini akan berakhir bahagia atau tidak. Aduuuuh. kenapa jadi curhat gini? huhuhuT.T Sekian deh cuap-cuapnya.

Dimohon untuk review ya.

BHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII('-')/ Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya

*ppyooong*


	2. Chapter 2

"Sialan! Gara-gara dua raksasa sialan itu aku jadi terlambatkan ish! Menyebalkan sekali aku harus membersihkan toilet."

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah menggerutu sambil menggosok-gosok westafel dengan asal. Umpatan-umpatan kecil mengalun dari bibir tipisnya. Walaupun Baekhyun bukan satu-satunya orang yang terlambat, dia tetap saja marah-marah sendiri. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya? Mengingat Baekhyun adalah salah satu gadis populer di sekolahnya, semua orang yang masuk ke toilet melihanya dengan tatapan aneh. Sial sekali dia hari ini. Baekhyun mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mungkin benar kata Chanyeol. Lihat saja, tanpa 'raksasa'nya, Baekhyun tertimpa sial sekarang.

Tadi malam ia terlalu asik belajar sampai akhirnya ia bangun terlambat. Karena ia ketinggalan bus, Baekhyun terpaksa menunggu bus selanjutnya karena Chanyeol berangkat dengan Kyungsoo dan Kris sudah berangkat sebelum Baekhyun bangun.

Baekhyun kembali melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Masa hukumannya sudah habis. Gadis itu menyeringai licik. Ia melempar lap yang tadi ia gunakan dan langsung melesat pergi tanpa menghirukan petugas kedisiplinan. Toh, dia sama-sama murid tingkat dua seperti Baekhyun. Yang membedakan hanyalah statusnya sebagai murid biasa sedangkan orang itu adalah anggota osis yang dijadikan petugas kedisiplinan.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Entah sudah berapa orang yang telah dia senggol. Langkahnya semakin memburu ketika sudah mendekati kelasnya. Tanpa ragu ia membanting pintu kayu itu yang sukses membuat seisi ruangan terlonjak kaget. Untung sedang tidak ada guru. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju seorang lelaki yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri memandang keluar jendela. Dengan penuh emosi gadis itu menjitak kepala pemuda malang itu.

"Ya! Siapa yang berani menji—Kyaaaaaa Baekhyunie! Aku kira ku tidak masuk," ujarnya yang tadinya mau marah malah mendadak histeris dan langsung memeluk gadis itu.

"Lepas! Ya! Chanyeol!" bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol malah memperkuat pelukannya sehingga Baekhyun meronta sambil memukulnya meminta dilepaskan.

"Kau tahu, aku bahagia sekali," ujar pemuda itu ketika melepaskan pelukannya.

Niat baekhyun yang tadinya mau marah seketika hilang ketika melihat raut bahagia dari sahabatnya itu.

"Apakah tentang kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu saja," ujar Chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan hidung bakhyun. "Aku berhutang padamu, Baek," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat bayar hutangmu," kata Baekhuyn santai.

"Ish, menyebalkan sekali," Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak usah sok imut, Park Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun sambil memutar matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau kemana, Baek? Bolos ya?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Habis jumpa fans," jawab Baekhyun asal sembari mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi sebelah Chanyeol.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan protes dengan jawaban Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ana-anak kelasnya berhamburan ke tempat duduk mereka. Ternyata Choi seonsaengnim datang. Itu tandanya ulangan matematika akan segera dimulai.

—

"Chanyeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooool, ayo kita pergi," ujar Baekhyun manja.

"Baek, maaf. Aku pulang bersama kyungsoo,"

"Terus aku sama siapa?" tanya Baekhyun memelas.

"Um….Kris?"

"Kan dia sama Taoooooo."

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku sudah janji dengan kyungsoo," tanya Chanyeol gusar.

"Kan kau juga sudah berjanji mau mengantarku ke toko buku, Yeol. Ya sudahlah aku sendiri saja," ujar Baekhyun ketus sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Gadis itu berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Sudah janji dengan Kyungsoo? Ish! Bahkan dia sudah berjanji mau mengantar Baekhyun sejak 2minggu yang lalu.

—

Satu minggu berlalu,tak ada lagi suara pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tak ada lagi keributan yang biasa mereka buat. Di sekolah pun mereka jarang bersama. Sekalinya Chanyeol ada di dekat Baekhyun, topik obrolan mereka hanyalah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Entah mau senang atau tidak melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo. Di satu sisi ia merasa senang melihat sahabatnya itu bisa mendekati Kyungsoo, tapi di sisi yang lainnya Baekhyun merasa dicampakan karena kedekatan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Gadis bersurai coklat itu menghela nafas berat. Manik coklatnya menatap langit yang hanya berhiaskan sang purnama bersama dua buah bintang yang menemaninya. Ia menatap nanar langit kelam itu. Langit malam seakan sedang menyindirnya. Dua bintang yang berdekatan itu adalah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dan bulan itu adalah dirinya. Terabaikan, sendiri dan tak seterang kedua bintang tersebut.

Ia menundukan kepalanya, tatapannya tertuju pada kakinya yang ada dalam kolam. Seakan-akan sebuah film. Otaknya memutar kejadian yang telah lalu. Terlihat tiga bocah tengah bermain air. Tertawa dengan lepas, menikmati kehidupan yang Tuhan beri tanpa harus mencemaskan apa yang akan terjadi esok. Entah bagaimana, hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Tak terasa setitik kristal bening meleleh dari pelupuk matanya.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari ambang pintu. Ia mendekati gadis itu perlahan. Sangat pelan sampai gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Pemuda itu duduk di sebelanya, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Hei Baek," sapa pemuda itu.

"Hei Kris,"

"_Something bothering you_?" tanya Kris sambil duduk di samping baekhyun

Gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Chanyeol?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya kris.

"Dia berubah," ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap langit. Gadis itu mendesah pelan sambil memilin-milin ujung bajunya. "Sejak kecil kita selalu bersama kan, Kris? Tapi sekarang apa? Dia punya dunianya sendiri Kris, dunia yang tidak ada kita. Tak ada aku, kau ataupun Tao. Dunia yang tak aku kenal. Begitu asing,"

"_People change_, Baek," ujar Kris sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"_I know _Kris,_ I know_," ujar Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas. Menatap nanar sang rembulan yang mulai tertutup awan hitam.

"Tapi aku tak mau dia berubah. Setidaknya, jangan melupakan ku begitu saja. Dia kira aku ini apa?" lanjutnya.

"Bersabarlah, dia tak mungkin pergi terlalu lama. Suatu saat ketika dia membutuhkanmu, dia akan pulang. _Friendship is like a home , Wherever you go, you'll come back someday,_" ujar Kris sambil mengelus pundak Baekhyun.

Entah bagaimana, suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat klise. Langit malam semakin memojokan Baekhyun. Tetesan air mulai berlomba-lomba turun ke bumi. Seakan menambah kepiluan hati Baekhyun.

"Gerimis Baek, ayo masuk," ajak Kris, gadis itu hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kris ke dalam.

—

Hembusan sang bayu di pagi hari menerpa pepohonan yang mulai menari dibuatnya. Butiran-butiran embun mengalir pelan di dedaunan, burung-burung yang sedang bernyanyi dan kupu-kupu berterbangan seaakan mengisi kekosongan di langit pagi. Terpaan sang surya mulai terlihat di ufuk timur. Bulatan oranye mulai menyembul Menampakan dirinya.

Seorang gadis terlihat tengah menggeliat di dalam selimut tebalnya. Tubuh mungilnya terbungkus selimut layaknya sebuah buritto. Gadis bersurai coklat itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap lebar lalu mendudukan badannya. Tangannya meraih benda mungil berbentuk bulat yang tergeketak di atas nakas. Di lihatnya kedua jarum jam itu menunjukan pukul setengah enam. Dia beranjak dari kasur lalu meraih handuknya dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

Gadis itu membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai dengan indah. Hembusan angin menerpa rambutnya, membuat surai coklat itu menari-nari. Terlihat seulas senyuman miris bertengger di bibir _cherry pink-_nya. Dengan gontai gadis itu melangkahkan kaki rampingnya menuju halte bus.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara derungan motor Chanyeol. Tak ada lagi percakapan aneh antara mereka. Baekhyun merindukan saat dimana Chanyeol berlaga bahwa dirinya merupakan pengawal kerajaan dan selalu memanggilnya tuan putri.

_ Deringan klakson motor terdengar dari depan gerbang. Terlihat sorang pemuda tengah melepaskan helm-nya. Tak lama muncul seorang gadis dari balik pagar rumahnya. Pemuda itu hanya berdecak pelan tatkala melihat gadis itu hanya mengenakan cardigan berwarna ungu yang terlihat sangat tipis. Padahal udara pagi ini terbilang cukup dingin._

"_Astaga tuan putri, cardigan tipis itu akan membuat angin-angin nakal mengganggumu dan menyebabkan kau sakit," Ujar Chanyeol berlebihan sambil menyodorkan helm kepada baekhyun _

"_Please, ini masih pagi, Park," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. Tangannya meraih helm itu._

"_Aku tak akan membiarkan tuan putriku jatuh sakit," Chanyeol melepaskn jaket birunya lalu mengulurkannya kepada Baekhyun. "Pakai ini, tuan putri. Aku tidak rela tuan putriku kedinginan."_

_Baekhyun mendorong jaket itu ke dada Chanyeol,. "Shireo! Tak usah berlebihan, pengawalku tersayang. Tuan putrimu ini tahu kalau kau tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin. Jika kau sakit, siapa yang akan menjemputku dengan kereta labu?" _

"_Tak apa tuan putri, aku ini laki-laki. Angin tidak mungkin membuatku sakit. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus memakai ini." _

"_Heol~ mana ada pengawal memaksa tuan putrinya,"_

"_Ada. Pengawal paling tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. Sudah, jangan banyak protes. Pakai jaketnya atau aku tinggal," ancam pemuda jangkung itu. Mau tak mau Baekhyun memakai jaket itu lalu naik ke motor Chanyeol._

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar tatkala bus yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Ia masuk kemudian menghempaskan bokongnya ke arah kursi yang terletak di sebelah jendela. Ia menyumbat telinganya dangan _earphone_ lalu menyetel lagu favoritnya. Lagu yang ia buat bersama ketiga sahabatnya saat natal tahun lalu. Suara petikan gitar Chanyeol dan dentingan Piano Tao. Suara baritone Kris dan suara lembut Bakhhyun terdengar begitu harmonis. Air matanya kembali luruh ketika lagu itu selesai. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat cengeng. Apapun yang berbau Chanyeol pasti berhasil membuatnya menangis.

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar gadis yang duduk di depannya menyebut-nybut nama Chanyeol. Buru-buru Baekhyun melepas headsetnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol Sunbae sudah berpacaran dengan Kyunsoo Sunbae."

"Aku juga. Awalnya aku sempat berpikir kalau Chaenyeol sunbae itu pacarnya Bekhyun sunbae."

"Setahu ku mereka memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Kau tahu Kris dan Tao sunbae kan? Nah mereka juga sahabat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

"Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat mereka bersama, lho."

"Yang aku dengar sih, Kyungsoo sunbae itu tipikal orang cemburuan."

"Aigoo Soojung-ah, jangan suka membuat gossip deh."

"Ani. aku serius, Jinri. Aku dengar sendiri dari mantan kekasihnya. Kau tahu Kim Jongin kan? Dia itu mantan kekasih Kyungsoo. Mereka putus karena Jongin merasa terkekang."

"Hhhh, padahal aku lebih suka melihat Chanyeol sunbae baersama Baekhyun sunbae,"

"Wae?"

"Habisnya kalau dia bersama Baekhyun sunbae aku bisa lebih bebas mendekati Chanyeol sunbae,"

"Ish, dasar centil."

Baekhyun kembali memasang hedsetnya, kali ini denga _volume_ maksimal. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil kembali tersenyum miris. See? Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berpacaran saja dia tidak tahu.

—

_Baekhyun P.O.V_

Malam ini terasa begitu panjang. Tak ada lagi kehadirannya. Kehadiran sosok sahabat yang selalu menemaniku. Semuanya tak akan terasa sama tanpa kehadirannya. Tak ada lagi pesan bodoh yang selalu kuterima setiap malam. Cinta memang merubah segalanya. Sejak dia mengenal gadis itu, semuannya terasa berbeda. Aku tidak bisa melakukan segala hal yang rutin kami lakukan. Kini kami layaknya dua insan yang baru mengenal. Canggung dan senyuman palsu selalu mengitari saat kami bersama. Tawa yang enggan dan senyum yang tertahan, seolah aku tak pernah ada. Terdapat sedikit rasa penyesalan yang mengganjal di hatiku. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak menawarkan bantuan agar kau bisa dekat dengan gadis itu, semuanya tak akan seperti ini. Memang penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Sudah tiga bulan ini aku tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi denganmu. Menurut kabar yang aku dengar, kau sudah resmi berpacaran dengannya ya? Berita seperti ini saja aku tahu dari orang lain, bukan dari mulutmu. Menyedihkan, bukan? Sahabat macam apa aku ini?

_Author p.o.v_

Gadis itu meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di nakas. Terlihat ada tiga bocah belepotan adonan kue di sana. Seorang gadis kecil sedang tersenyum dengan lebarnya sambil merangkul seorang bocah gendut yang tersenyum tak kalah lebarnya dari gadis kecil itu dan seorang bocah tampan yang hanya tersenyum tipis. Setitik air meluncur dengan bebasnya dari sudut matanya. Baekhyun menghapusnya dengan kasar. Ia ingat, saat itu mereka akan membuat kue untuk ibu Chanyeol yang malah berakhir perang adonan. Tiba-tiba raut wajah baekhyun berubah. Gadis itu terlihat marah. Ia bangkit sambil mencengkram bingkai itu dengan kuat lalu membantingnya ke lantai.

"KAU PEMBOHONG YEOL! KAU JAHAT! KAU BILANG KAU TAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU!" Baekhyun merosot ke lantai. Ia memegang dadanya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang segera berlari memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun?" tanya Kris panik.

"Kris….Chanyeol, Kris,"

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Kau mengerti kan bagaimana namanya orang yang baru berpacaran? Apalagi sekarang mereka sedang manis-manisnya sedang cemburuan-cemburuannya. kalau kau punya pacar juga pasti kau seperti itu, Baek. Itu sifat alami perempuan. Walaupun di luar terlihat biasa saja, tapi di dalam hatinya pasti tidak enak kalau pacarnya dekat dengan yeoja lain. Sekalipun kau sahabatnya."

"Tapi Kris—"

"Tenangah, hubungan mereka baru satu minggu. Mereka masih ada di fase romantis. Percaya padaku dua atau tiga bulan lagi mereka akan meras bosan dan si chanyeol brengsek itu akan mencarimu, tunggu tanggal mainnya saja," ujar Kris mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Sekarang aku harus apa?" Baekhyun menatap Kris sambil berkaca-kaca. Kris tersenyum sambil melepas pelukannya. "Bersikaplah seperti biasa, jangan cengeng, Byun. kalau kau menangis itu tandanya Kyungsoo menang. Bersikaplah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapa."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia tersenyum sambil menghpus air matanya. Kris benar. Untuk apa Baekhyun harus menangisi Chanyeol? Memangnya Chanyeol peduli dengan kondisinya sekarang?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Seoul, Spring 1998**

Seorang gadis kecil terlihat sedang berjalan dengan ceria. Rok merah muda selututnya terus bergerak seiring langkah kaki mungilnya. Sesekali senandung kecil mengalun dari bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tas biola dengan erat. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang bocah lelaki sedang meringkuk di dekat taman. Rasa penasaran membuat gadis itu menghampirinya.

"Hai, aku Baekhyun. Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya ramah.

Anak tadi mendongak sambil menatap Baekhyun nanar.

"K-kalau kau mau mengejeku—hiks…lebih baik kau pergi saja," ujarnya dengan suara parau.

"A-aniya, aku bukan mau mengejekmu tapi—" kalimat gadis kecil itu tertahan lantaran ia sibuk menahan tawanya.

"K-kau sama saja dengan mereka. Pergi sana!" ucap bocah lelaki itu sambil beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Hei tunggu," Baekhyun menahan anak itu, "Aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu, kok. Tapi wajahmu belepotan dengan ingus, hehehe. Ini," ujar baekhyun sambil menyodorkan saputangannya.

"G-gomawo."

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

"C-chanyeol."

"Kau kenapa menangis, Yeolie?"

Belum sempat anak itu menjawab, teman-teman Baekhyun yang sedaritadi sedang bermain di taman menghampiri mereka.

"Baekkie, jangan dekat-dekat dengan monster itu," ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang langsung menunduk.

"Dia bukan monster, Jaehyunnie. Namanya Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun sambil merangkul Chanyeol.

"Tapi dia monster, Baekkie. Lihat saja kuping, mata, dan perutnya yang besar. Apalagi dia tinggi sekali seperti monster, hahahahahaha," ejek bocah bernama Jaehyun itu. Karena ucapannya, gerombolan anak kecil itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Melihat Chanyeol dihina seperti itu membuat hati Baekhyun seketika menjadi geram.

"Dia bukan monster! Kajja Yeolie, kita pergi dari sini," ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik Chanyeol agar mengikutinya.

"Jadi kau menagis karena diejek?" tanya baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, dimana rumahmu?"

"Aku baru pindah ke sini. Aku lupa jalan menuju rumahku," ujarnya lesu

Baekhyun hanya berdehem dan mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku saja" ucap Baekhyun "Nanti kita tanya pada eommaku di mana rumah tetannga yang baru saja pindah ke sini. Eommaku pasti tau," lanjutnya dengan suara cempreng yang khas.

"Kajja!" ucap Chanyeol singkat dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalan panjang yang sepi itu. Tumpukan salju putih masih terlihat di trotoar jalan. Genangan-genangan kecil bermunculan seiring dengan melelehnya salju tersebut. Benda putih yang menempel pada pohon di sepanjang jalan mulai memudar dan menunjukkan wajah asil mereka. Dingin tapi hangat, itu yang mereka rasakan. Sesekali Chanyeol memegangi tangan Baekhyun yang hampir terpleset karena licinnya jalan itu. Baekhyun bercerita banyak hal pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk dan menjawab singkat. Terkadang Chanyeol tertawa dengan semua celotehan Baekhyun. Bukan karena yang dibicarakan Baekhyun itu lucu, tetapi cara Baekhyun berbicara yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Kecepatan yang super dan suara cemprengnya itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol berpikir kalau Baekhyun ini spesies manusia baru. Tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol pun ikut larut dalam pembicaraan super cepat dan tidak penting milik Baekhyun. Diam-diam Chanyeol sama anehnya dengan Baekhyun. Semua yang Baekhyun bicarakan bisa dengan mudahnya Chanyeol tangkap. Chanyeol belum pernah bertemu seseorang dengan cara berpikir yang sama sepertinya sebelumnya. Mereka berdua seperti memiliki dunia sendiri. Sibuk tertawa seakan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah tiba di depan pagar minimalis berwarana putih. Chanyeol terdiam di depan gerbang itu sementara Baekhyun berjalan menuju sudut pagar dan menekan tombol dengan gambar lonceng yang ada di sana. Ia berkali-kali menekan tombol itu tapi tak seorang pun keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

"YA NAGA JELEK! Aku tau kau di dalam sana! Buka gerbangnyaaa!" teriak Baekhyun dengan lantang.

"Yaaaa! Aku ingin masuk! Kenapa kau kunci gerbangnya!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

"WU YIFAAAAAAN!" teriak Baekhyun sekali lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pagar yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Chanyeol di sebelahnya hanya melihat Baekhyun bingung sambil memeluk tas biola milik Baekhyun dengan erat.

"YA! KRIS NAGA JELEK WU!"

Tak lama muncul seorang anak lelaki dengan wajah layaknya pangeran dari negri dongeng dari belakang pintu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya gontai dengan mata sayu khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Tidak usah terik-teriak, kurcaci," ujarnya dengan suara parau sambil membuka gembok pagar.

"YA! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU KURCACI!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"KAU JUGA BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU NAGA!" Balas Kris tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakkan Kris sontak mempererat pelukannya pada tas biola Baekhyun. Menyadari bahwa Chanyeol ketakutan, Baekhyun langsung memukul lengan kiri Kris.

"Dasar pabbo! Kau membuatnya takut," ujar Baekhyun sambil terus memukul lengan Kris.

"Aw—Sakit, Baek. Siapa yang takut, sih?" tanyanya sembari mengelus tangannya. "Siapa kau?" ujar Kris sembari memperhatikan Chanyeol secara intens.

Mendengar ucapan Kris, nyali Chanyeol semakin menciut. Apalagi denga tatapan dari mata elang milik anak itu.

"C-Chanyeol imnida," jawab Chanyeol gugup. Kris masih terus menatap Chanyeol.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sama seperti Baekhyun."

Tiba-tiba Kris memekik senang sambil menari-nari seperti orang gila lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol yang tidak menyangka akan di'serang' oleh Kris secara refleks melepas tas biola milik Baekhyun hingga tasnya terjatuh menyebabkan biola coklat malang itu ikut jatuh karena tidak ditutup dengan benar. Kini gantian Baekhyun yang memekik histeris.

"DASAR NAGA JELEK! BIOLAKU RUSAK!" teriak Baekhyun sambil kembali memukul Kris, lagi.

"Aw—Sakit baek! Mian," kata Kris sambil mengusap-usap tangannya, "Aku terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya aku menemukan makhluk sesama raksasa sepertiku. Oh iya, namaku Kris Wu. Aku sepupunya Baekhyun."

Seketika Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Kris. Pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun dan Kris benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi untuknya. Mereka bertiga larut dalam pembicaraan yang panjang. Tertawa, saling menjahili satu sama lain, dan pastinya Baekyhun si kurcaci yang selalu menjadi korban jiwa iseng kedua raksasa itu. Tak terlihat rasa canggung sedikitpun dari raut wajah ketiganya. Seolah-olah mereka sudah kenal lama. Tapi kenyataannya mereka baru bertemu pagi ini, bahkan belum genap satu hari. Chanyeol merasa bagian dirinya yang hilang sudah kembali lagi padanya. Satu raksasa kini berubah menjadi dua raksasa dan 1 kurcaci.

TBC

]

A/N: Hai semua :D Aku minta maaf ya kemaren updatenya lama banget Aku mohon pengertian dari kalian, aku gak bisa update cepet-cepet soalnya aku juga punya hal lain yang harus aku kerjain selain fanfic ini. Tugas sekolahku numpuk banget, ini juga curi-curi waktu buat lanjutin fanfic ini

Harusnya ini diupload minggu kemaren, tapi sekolah lagi ada acara selama seminggu kemaren. Jadinya ya aku fokusin ke acara sekolah dulu Maaf ya

Oh iya, aku ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah review. Tapi, aku mohon banget ya, kalau kalian mau review tolong gunakan bahasa yang sopan. Di chapter kemaren aku dapet 3 review yang kurang aku suka. Dan buat yang minta ada Kai atau Sehun muncul, aku gak yakin bakal bisa abisnya bingung mau ditaro dimana-_- Buat Chapter iini sengaja aku buat pendek soalnya di sini itu cuma nyeritain tentang flashbacknya Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris dan Tao. Jadi rencananya di chapter depan aku masih nyeritain gimana persahabatan mereka sesuai musim hehehe :3 Tunggu aja ya ;)

BIG THANKS TO:

Park Minra, Guest, devrina, Yesha1214, HanByYoon-Ae, Cucu200293, TrinCloudSparkyu, , Parkbaekyoda, chanbaekjjang, baekkiepyon, Parkbaekyoda, KarlinaAmelia, ViviPExotic46, Babby Byunie, ChanhyunPark, Panda XOXO,Valencia Byun,baekkiepyon, chanbaekjjang,chika love baby baekhyun, galaxy1004,liliksurochma, icecream30, Anggi32897, BEDEBAH KECIL

And for my dearest readers ;) Love you guys :*

Review again please^^

Sampai ketemu di Chapter depan

BHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII'-')/


End file.
